Sekushi Kagaku Ninja Otoko
by Immortaljohnson
Summary: This story is supposed to take place in between volumes 27 and 28 in the Naruto manga series, it is a tale of tragedy and friendship.


**Chapter 1: Tare Himitsu**

Bill woke up in his hello kitty pajamas to see the sun come into the air and brighten his day. This made him so happy he called his friend sasuke on his iPhone and told him that they should go eat ramen. This made sasuke feel happy, he hadn't talked to Bill since his parents had been killed by the mysterious warriors. "Mhmmm chopsticks are great desu" Bill said. He was the best at speaking kanji, sasuke sucked at it XDDDD.  
>The two hunks talked while eating the rawmen and planned what mission they would be doing. Sasuke wanted to do a dangerous mission where they would battle rogues and test there ninjutsu. But Bill was always rebellious and wanted an easier mishun that had food and hot girls in it. "Heyasyasyas" Sasuke laughed. "You are too much for me 2 handle. Instantly the lights dimmed and the set collapsed on Bill and Sasuke. Ha you thought this took place in the street, this was their casting call for a play that was going to pay them money's so Bill could help raze sasuke's brother who had no parents to take care of him lol how nice. The mean director told them they were bad and that he'd fuck both their wives and that he was awesome and was so muscle and had a bigger penus then both SasK and Sakura combined. They wanted to duel him but they'd be eggecuted and Bill was already out of time. They ran out in style. Both of them were destroyed they couldn't go home now and they would lose their reputation if they called the cops. But on the way back home destiny would cum. Orochimaru, the evil snake ninja jumped out of the bushes and used his genjutsu attack to kill Sasuke. Bill was cry, but thought about the good things and decided it was time for a fighting. "Fuck you, I am the great and powerful ninja who cannot be defeated" shouted oroachEmaru. Bill summoned his nine tailed fox onto the scene that could be the only thing that would beat approachimaru's skills. Bill let out an angry yell that ripped a hole in the sky and started creating a storm that was making orochimaru melt. Bill finished him off with a rasengan and he exploded everywhere and his chakra sucked. Bill hadn't battled in two years this changed how he felt about the violence. He was sad and walked alone in the dark with sasuke's collar to bury in field where she'd always think about him when going there.<p>

**Chapter 2: Kubi Fukai**

The rain was raining hard the morning Bill woke up. He had been sitting in bed dreaming of ramen and missing his friend. He remembered the days they used to lmao and tell each other secrets. But Sasuke was dead. Bill wanted to be happy because Sasuke would have told him that he should be happy instead of crying. So Bill put on his ninja Sui and said to go outside and have a bunch of fun. So where were we oh right Bill is going outside. So Bill runs into the streets and searches for truth in his friends deaths. He gets lost and finds a store called Kakashi's Ramen Shop. The man holding the soup and giving it to customers was sexy, he had silver hair, was really cool and had an eye patch, he was someone Bill had never seen before. He sat down and asked the guy for his special ramen. "My names Kakashi and if you want the special râmīn I'm going to have to prepare it differently. Bill got angry "cook me ramen you dirty fuck!" Kakashi didn't like that he used ninjutsu to teleport Bill and him somewhere else. Bill woke up in a tatami room with no windows. Kakashi walked out of the shadow and laughed evil. "You're mine now silly ninja, I was the one who killed Sasgay, not OROCHIMARU!" Bill made a deeply sad face that was very beautiful it looked kind of like :'0. Bill cried forever he was so messed up by what Kakashi had done and what he said. "It's time for your punishment" Kakashi said while licking his lips. Bill knew what was going to happen and he couldn't stop it.

**Chapter 3: Fakku Nachi**

Bill looked around and saw that his hands and feet had been cut off. He screamed and cried before he saw Kakashi walking right near him. "It's time for you to taste my wrath." He said quiet. Kakashi was ass naked and his big penus was waggling like snake. "Huyeh, what are u doing." Bill replied while looking up. Kakashi laughed and dove right at Bill to start his plan. Bill was technically paralyzed because that's what happens when you lose your hands and feet and he couldn't do anything about all the stuff that was about to happen. Kakashi thrusted into Bill's ass really hard and Bill didn't like it. Bill was sobbing but Kakashi kept on making sex in his butt for a few minutes. Kakashi saw that it was time to be serious he smirked at the Bill and showed him a rainbow antelope dild0 that was at least 14 feet long. Bill cried again at the seeing of the thing Kakashi used ninjutsu to make the dildo grow in length and become fired. Kakashi shoved it into Bill's navel which made him confused. Sasuke was the only one who knew about his belly button fettuce this meant that Kakashi tortured information out of Bill to find this out but as Bill's chest had been made with by the antelope penus Kakashi thought of an great idea that would end the conflict once and forever he backed up to a Chinese puzzle box and released his sidekik Tinky Winky who was always really horned. Tinky Winky started going in wet on Bill while Kakashi tested his throat glands with his penoose. After 10 days repeated 4 weeks of this ancient ninja technique Bill couldn't take it any longer on the last hour he pretended to commit suicide and fooled Kockashi into throwing him out. Bill snuck out onto the street where he saw a salesman selling revival beans. Bill walked up in him and asked to buy one but the man told him he would first have to find his long lost daughter. Who was his daughter, well Bill knew the name pretty well it was Sasuke. Lol he's not a girl why does the man think that oh well keep reading to find out XDD. Bill thought that not wearing clothes from now on would be a gūd way to remember the great times he had. So glided to the place wear he new he'd complete his mission. "I will be the hokage" Bill yelled like a lion.

**Chapter 4: Shinpi-tekina Mītobōru**

Bill was ready to fight for his friends while he proudly walked towards the Uchiha Clan house. Lightning was in the sky and thunder was thundering really loud that Bill's ear started to bleed blood. But he wasn't backing down he broke the door and saw his enemy Winnie the Pooh take the stage holding a bucket of honey that was dripping all over the room. "Lawsuit?! Damn this STICKY!" Bill said as he began to summon his nine tailed fox. Winnie the Pooh rumbled his tummy to create his earthquake ninjutsu which was really strong. Bill was thrown at the wall and his back made a loud crack. Bill was hurt and realized he couldn't beat Winnie the Pooh who was undoubtedly the hokage from Sunagakure. "This is your last chance bitch" Winnie yelled while fizzing his ninja sweater. "I will take over this land and destroy the remaining members of my former clan the Uchiha!" Winnie said as he loomed over Bill's hurt body. "So it was you who killed Sasuke and pretended to be cockroachïmahrū, you don't deserve the title of shinobi, fuck you" Bill replied. Bill was done but he jumped onto his foot and finished the battle he had started with Winnie the Pooh it lasted days and Bill started losing limbs and his chakra was low but Winnie pounded his fist into Bill and then the world turned black- it was over...

**Chapter 5: Sērusuman no shi**

How cold the afternoon sky was as it grazed Bill's chin- he was home again. The great skies and mountains of the luscious country of Sunagakure pleased him. He thought of his past and his tribulations that had been not so long ago, but that was all behind him in the most literal way. His body drooped like that of a moldy banana and his skin had been burnt from the harsh, intense rays of the sun. He would be at peace soon, his grace would flood the uterus of Konohagakure providing the answers to the battles the citizens had fought to hold onto the truth the Uchiha had tried to throw away. Things were better now, Bill let out an exhale that could provide an Ethiopian village with enough wind energy to power their town for a decade. He knew it was time. It. Could. Never. Last. In. The bowels of love? The door to his room slammed open as a malicious visitor strolled in side stepping in rhythm to Bill's breathing patterns. Bill struggled to fortify himself but a alas he was chained to the concrete wall that held his abode together. The visitor removed their cloak of treachery and revealed their true identity. "EGAD!" Bill rousted while struggling to hold in a sneeze that had been waiting for the right time to slip in. "Fuck this shit, I'm here to pillage that sweet Ass you tempted me with so long ago!" The man slithered. "For it is I your former lover Hatake Kakashi!?" Bill was in shock the last time he saw this sleuth was 10 years ago around the same time his friend SasK died. "You won't lay a single hand on my ass!" Bill erupted while shaking uncontrollably. "This isn't up to .shit" Kakashi snorted. Kakashi tossed his garments aside- for his vetements would be useless in this situation. He stood lumbering before Bill holding a shuriken whistling. Bill took notice of his formidable penis which dangled between his thighs so majestically. It was waiting to strike- like how it had pounced on him so many moons ago. "Sûūper time Desu." Kakashi groaned as began his handiwork. He slid his massive genital tool inside of Bill's clenching anus and mimicked the face of Hillary Clinton, this allowed for him to continue thrusting back and forth at rapid speeds deep into Bill's plump rump. Bill tried to cry but realized it was impossible for him to and with it being so far into the storyline he decided he would enjoy Kakashi's last wish before his execution, which was to make passionate erotic sex with young Bill.  
>Kakashi whipped out his glazes shuriken to start teasing Bill's rosy nipples, this began to provide Bill with a satisfying erection that burst through his chastity belt providing Kakashi with some raw metal for his performance. "Sweet milk duds, my urethra feels like Andrew Carnegie after he discovered the Bessemer Process." Kakashi giggled as he unleashed twelve quarts of fresh semen into Bill's now intermediate butt hole. "This is much fun spike boner. Help me get. Moist?" Bills said while his penis poked Kakashi in the forehead several times repeatedly. "I've got an old friend from the Konohagakure steam train that you might want to see who could really make this party a blast!" Kakashi said while orgasming his pride. The room dampened and the curtains were razed to reveal hokage Winnie the Pooh toying with the severed tinky winky of the late Tinky Winky. "Snuglufglufglufgluf." Winnie spat. "It's my time to sheen!" Winnie's robust stomach created an impeccable drop shadow that jolted Bill's pancreas with the motivation it needed. Winnie the Pooh brandished his first edition copy of "Billy Budd" before ripping out each individual page to begin to bring the harsh chills of paper cuts to Kakashi's large scrotum. "MY FATHER NEVER LOVED ME...ohhhwhifefangcock." Kakashi yelped while directing himself to Yelp's official website to do so. "I'm about to unleash the true hidden ninjutsu.!" Winnie the Pooh shitted while pouring honey all over his chode of an uncircumcised penis. "Dear G. Marital. Cancer. CARL SAGAN?!" Bill ousted Kakashi's limp prick of a wanker out of his pooper and grabbed him by his coccyx. "I FUCKED YOUR BLACK DAD YOU NIGGER BANDIT- THIS WAS SUPPOSED TO BE MY CHANCE TO BECOME A JONIN CUNT!" Shit hit the fan instantly and Winnie the Pooh was covered. "I'm sorry dick- I was just trying to hEEL." Kakashi regurgitated while tickling Winnie's rim. "I WON'T. HIDE. YOUR MISERABLE CHODE. PLUNGER. WITHOUT. DIRECT SERVICE I AM BILL NYE OF THE UZUMAKI CLAN(m)!?" Bill excreted while slowly transforming into his host the nine tailed fox. "We can work this shit out man, I've got a shit ton of weed in my van we can. snork. Ass. Up?" Winnie the Pooh said while cleaning up his smegma. Bill cocked his head and grinned "IT'S MY TIME!" Instantly he lunged at Kakashi, whom was still naked smoking some of Winnie's anal kush, and plopped him down onto to the hokage ritual altar which was to the left of Winnie the Pooh. "SASUKE WILL FUCK ME~" Bill shouted while using his sangfroid to materialize the master sword. "WHAT THE SHIT BILL, I FUCK YOU AND YOU PULL. THIS. TIT." Kakashi yelled while trying to squirm out of Bill's Nelson Mandela like grasp. Bill lifted the sword over his head and farted loudly every other 4 seconds while lowering the sword towards Kakashi. Winnie the Pooh would have done something to help his former bondage partner (Kakashi) but was too busy pleasuring himself to Ayn Rand's "We The Living" with a foreword by Gordon Ramsey. Bill's blade reached its prize, it glistened next to Kakashi's absconding penis. "BIL NY, PLES, I Am Frind." Kakashi stated while his armpits began to cry. Bill stared into Kakashi's sexy eyes for about an hour thinking of the things he'd love to do to him but then he choked. And with the might of his unofficial title of hokage he severed Kakashi's colossus of a cock into 3 pieces with only the remorse of not shitting on it first. "ANAL BEADS!?" Kakashi squealed as his heart stopped and the blood flowing out of his pubic area engulfed him into the pits of hell. Bill stared down at the mess for 5 years and then directed his attention to his right where Winnie the Pooh stood trying to make a joint out of what pages were left from "All My Sons". "Why u look at me like that after you kill him." Winnie said while spanking his dolphin. "I WILL. SLAy. YOur. shITTY DicK~~~~!" Bill proliferated as he dove with master sword in foot at the quivering Winnie the Pooh. "ZOOTER&&&&&&$$ LICK SOME ASS!" Winnie cried while Bill began to lunge his sword at Winnie the Pooh's now crusty elephant dick. "#HULKHOGAN." Bill chortled just as he made one lengthy arm rotation to cleanly decapitate Winnie the Pooh's eager cock. Winnie the Pooh evaporated into a clitoris and decided he wanted to be an English. Fuck. Bill stood alone in the bloodied room of the house in Sunagakure holding two severed penis's and thinking of his father. This was just the beginning for Bill though his name would ring through the assholes of Catholic school boys everywhere- "BILL NYE- OF THE UZUMAKI CLAN."


End file.
